GOOD FRIENDS BUT BETTER FAMLIY
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: SORRY I'M BAD AT SUMMARYS : S BUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY RATED T FOR MY OWN REASONS AND WHATS THIS RANDOM DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC


**DON'T MESS WITH MARSHALL LEE OR MARCELINE**

**A/N OK I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE A BIT PISSED AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IM TRYING TO MAKE THEM AWESOME AND GOOD FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY AND PLEASE NO FLAMES AND DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THIS GOES FOR ALL MY STORIES EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM.**

What if instead of Finn and Jake going to Marcy's house when that rag wizard (A.K.A Ash) put a spell on her, her big brother, Marshall was in Finn and Jake's placeand you all know just how hated Ash is and if he was real I would for real walk to his house and sock em right in his undead face but this isn't about what I would do, no this is about Marshall beating the hell out of Ash and so without further ado enjoy.

"glob is there anything on, man you'ed think after making the T.V they would at least have something decent on ugggh!" Marshall groaned while on the couch, flipping through channals then his younger sister Marceline floated in, "hey Marcy." Marshall said, never taking his eyes off the T.V, "if you need me I'll be in my room." Marceline said grabbing a big, red apple off the counter and flying to her room.

"ugggh I'm going to see what Fionna's doing, be back later." Marshall said before floating out the door. _**a few hours later: **_"Marcy! I'm back!" Marshall yelled as he flew into the house, slamming the door behind him, he gasped when he saw his sister on the couch, "quickly you must save her!" Marshall tore his eyes from his sleeping sister and looked up to see a rag wizard with no arms, Marshall growled and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

"I did nothing but if you don't hurry your sister will be stuck in an eternal slumber!" the Rag Wizard exclaimed, "what? How?" Marshall asked confused as to how his sister would get stuck in an eternal slumber, "she was practicing her magiks and placed a sleep spell on herself. But if you hurry you can save her from a hoooorrrrible fate!" Marshall just scoffed and said, "Pu-lease she's Marceline there is no way she would do something as stupid as that without someone to test her spell on. So that means your lieing!"

Marshall yelled as he lunged towards the Rag Wizard, "hahahaha, you stupid exuse for a vampire I outbrained you." the Rag Wizard said in a deeper voice right before kicking the vampire off of him at towards the wall, Marshall hit the wall with a thud, he sat up holding his head then he stood up saying, "I'm going to enjoy this." he then toke out his obsidin blade that was infused with several magiks causing it to glow an unearthly red, the Rag Wizard suddenly grew arms and tore off his fake cloths revealing that he wasn't a rag wizard, but that he was none other then Ash.

"ASH!? NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Ash scoffed, "its too late, because in a few seconds your sister's going to wake up and see you attacking her boyfriend." Ash said with a smug look on his face, "DON'T YOU MEAN EX-BOYFRIEND, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT HER THROUGH WHEN YOU SOLD HAMBO TO THAT WITCH, YOU DON'T EVEN REALLY LIKE HER, THE ONLY REASON YOUR DOING THIS IS SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN PERSONAL SERVENT!"

Marshall yelled before lunging again and landing right on top of Ash, Marceline began to stir awake, out of no where Ash materialized a gray orb, Marshall stared at the orb for a few seconds before he realized what it was, "THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS, ASH!" Marshall yelled while Ash just stood there smirking, Marceline woke, "uggh man wicked headache, oh hey Ash when did you get here babe?" Marshall just stood there a few seconds before yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS ASH!? YOU STOLE THAT MEMORY!?" Ash just put on a fake confused face and said, "what are you talking about? I thought that we were bros." Ash said innocently.

"so what are you doing here anyway babe?" Marceline asked completely unaware of the question that Marshall asked, "oh nothing just picking up my girl for a night on the town, at my place." "oh sure let me just freshen up, be out in a sec." Marceline said before floating to her room, leaving the two boys by themselves, "so can we put the past behind us? For the sake of your dear, dear sister?" Ash asked. Knowing he would have his chance to get back at this asshole, Marshall agreed.

Marceline flew downstairs, "hey you ready?" Ash asked Marceline. She nodded her head 'yes'. As soon they were out of sight and were to far to hear him Marshall texted Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, PG, GB, Flame Prince, Flame Princess, Lady and Lord. **(and I do have a explanation for how they all have phone PB and GB reinvented the cell phone) **_**the text Marshall Lee sent out: **_

_Guys I really need your help_

_to save Marcy from her psycho Ex-boyfriend Ash _

_please guys I really need your help_

_I know some of you would rather me go die in a ditch somewhere _

_but please if you help my I promise I'll change_

_just...please help me help my sister._

_**10 minutes later: **_within a few minutes eveyone Marshall texted were knocking at the door. Marshall floated over to the door to answer it and saw that everyone came, "OK wheres that bastard, Ash at?" Finn said unsheathing his sword, _"thank glob that Finn has a crush on Marcy." _"thanks you guys for coming." Marshall said, "sure any thing for our pal Marcy." Fionna said while glaring at the others. GB, Cake, Lord and Flame Prince only came cause Fionna made them do come.

Just like Finn had to make PB, Jake, Lady and Flame Princess come, "so whats the plan bro?" Jake asked. An evil smile found its way onto Marshall's face as he explaned the plan. _**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER AT ASH'S HOUSE: **_"hey Marcy go make me a sandwich." Ash demanded, "oh sure Ash." Marceline did as she was told. Ash was sitting on his torn up couch drinking a beer. Feeling content with himself he began to drift in and out of conciseness and right when he was about to fully drift off to a nice slumber he was knocked out and and tied up and was taken to the tree fort.

He awoke to see none other then Marshall and everyone else standing over him with their arms crossed with a smug look on their faces, "ohhhh ho ho, all of you are in big trouble, MARCELINE!" Ash yelled. Marceline appeared out of a dark corner of the tree fort, "I'm right here 'babe'." Marceline said sarcasticly , "well what the hell are you waiting for?! TELL YOUR STUPID BROTHER TO LET ME GO!" Marceline and Marshall shared a look then Marceline. Then Marceline grabbed Ash by his shirt and said really close to his face, "don't ever, ever trick me again! Got it? Not that your gonna live to to try it again." Marceline said that last part with a smile.

Then she dropped the now scared lousy excuse of a vampire on the floor. Finn and Fionna walked closer to Ash and toke out their swords, "h-hey o-ok lets not d-do that we m-might regret now." Ash said cowering into a corner. Marceline made a hand movement to Flame Prince and Flame Princess. The two nodded and flew of to what used to be Ash's house. "GLOB PLEASE HELP!" "Glob can't help you here Ash." Marceline said with a crooked smile on her face, "Hudson, Evangeline PLEASE SAVE ME FROM YOUR DEMONIC CHILDREN!"

then out of no where a portal to the Night'o sphere appeared and out of it came Hudson and Evangeline the King and Queen of the Night'o sphere, "oh thank Glob you guys came, now your really going to get it. " Ash said with a smug tone. Hudson and Evangeline looked at each other then at their children, "Hudson, you said that he was smart." Evangeline said to Hudson, "well clearly he's not, and definitely not fit to rule the Night'o sphere." Hudson responded, "wait, you guys didn't come to help me?" Ash said his voice becoming worried again.

"my boy while me and my children don't see eye to eye on everything I still care for them and as long as I'm still standing, until Glob strikes me down I will always be there for my children but more importantly no one, no one hurts my daughter ever!" Hudson raised his voice on that last part and grabbed Ash by his collar and whispered to him, "_but you...you hurt her twice. Now you will pay the price. With your soul."_

Hudson dragged Ash through the portal closely followed by Evangeline, "please oh please Glob save me." Ash said. The portal closed. Marceline leaned on her older brother and said, "wanna know the best part," "what?" Marshall replied, "tomorrow he's going to be our new servant, Bonnie and Gumwad's test subject, something for the walking candles to take their anger out on and the adventurers punching bag."

Marshall let out a small laugh before Marceline continued, "your the best, you idiot." "I know, dork."

"aww cute, well if ya need us you need us just look around OoAa , come on Finn lets go explore." Fionna said to her brother, "right behind ya sis." Finn replied walking out the door behind his sister, "bye Marshall, bye Marcy." Finn said before completely disappearing out the door, "well I think that we should get home, its almost sunrise." Marceline said to Marshall, "yeah lets go."

**AND SO EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER NOT! ASH DUG HIS HOLE SO DEEP THO AND I PROMISE THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST OF MANY STORIES TO CAME AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY DARK : )**


End file.
